Moonlight Magic
by ObsidianPup
Summary: Magic can be found everywhere in the world and Hermione Granger is about to find out what that really means in Forks, Washington where not everything is as it seems. When two magics collide Hermione is fighting the hardest battle of her life, the battle between her head and her heart. With Luna to help her will she finally be happy? Rewrite of my old story 'Of Magic and Wolves'
1. Quick Goodbye's

_Hey guys this is a rewrite of my story 'Of Magic and Wolves'. I have decided that I am going to elongate it and put in some more conflict and drama. I am thinking, but have not yet decided, to split this story up into three different stories (one for each book) and I will be including more chapters that focus on other people, to give some diversity. _

_It will be set in New Moon and I have planned up til Breaking Dawn and I hope you guys like it! Reviews will be much appreciated because I really need all the feedback I can get. I unfortunately do not have a Beta so I am sorry for any mistakes in grammar or spelling. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight!_

_**NOTE: Chapter 1 is still rushed and choppy but please bear with it, it gets much better! **_

**Chapter 1**

A young woman sat under a blossoming tree with a book open on her lap. It was a sunny and peaceful day which she was not used to. The war had ended not a year ago and suddenly she felt out of place, bored. Everyone around her was celebrating, hell she had too, but they were also moving forward with their life. They were settling down and finding the career of their dreams, all except her.

Her light chocolate eyes looked at the words on the page but none of them processed inside her mind. She sighed. Harry and Ginny had gotten together right after the war as did many others; even Neville had found love in Daphne Greengrass. After their kiss at the end of the war Hermione thought that Ron would have asked her out. It was obvious that he fancied her but he made no more moves and slowly Hermione had stopped fancying him and only found that she liked him as a friend.

She had taken to becoming an apprentice to Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts and had already mastered all medical potions and spells. Hermione had stressed to her the urgency she wanted to learn in case one of her friends might be targeted by left over Death Eaters or supporters and would need immediate help. They had used Hermione's Time Turner to teach Hermione everything within three months and Professor McGonagall had even taught her to become an animagus. She was also taught many other techniques from multiple teachers and helped them to rebuild the school while she was there. She was now almost 19 and had no idea what to do with her life.

She could work at the ministry for equality amongst races but she just felt like she needed a less stressful job. She felt slightly selfish about that decision but she just didn't think she had it in her to successfully take on the job. She thought of teaching as well but after teaching a couple of classes last year when the newly rebuilt Hogwarts started she decided that she didn't want grey hair by the time she was thirty, the kids were stressful and almost drive her crazy on more than one occasion. She wanted to find a job that she enjoyed and that made her feel relaxed and that people would get enjoyment out of.

"Hello Hermione," a light voice said from beside her. Hermione looked up and saw none other than Luna Lovegood who had become Hermione's best female friend. They told each other everything and Hermione even started believing in Luna's odd little magical buddies.

"Morning Luna," she sighed and looked back down to her book.

"Hermione don't you think it's a little odd that you have a book open but have yet to turn a single page in the entire time you have been out here," she replied. Hermione chuckled as her friend sat next to her on the grass.

"Sorry Luna my mind is elsewhere today I guess."

"Yes it is quite obvious," the blond said, "What's on your mind Hermione?"

"I...," she started, "I am not quite sure. I just keep thinking about how everyone has moved on and have started their own lives and...I don't know how to start my own. I don't feel like it's going to be here though."

"Oh I see, so you are lost and confused as to where your future will be heading but you do not think it will be here," Luna clarified. Hermione just nodded and leaned her head on Luna's shoulder. Luna had refused to go back to Hogwarts to complete her final year and had instead taken to working at Madam Malkins part time.

"Well that's one of the reasons I had to come and talk to you right now. I had a vision," Luna said and Hermione snapped her head up to look her friend in the eyes. During the war Luna had developed the ability to see small visions of the future after she had come back from near death but she also said that the visions were ever changing depending on people's decisions, conscious or not.

"What did you see?" the older girl asked.

"I saw us living in a house in America, a small town called Forks. Tell me Hermione why do muggles insist on naming their towns such obscure names because I find it quite odd that a town is named after a kitchen utensil," Luna said quite confused. Hermione shrugged with a small laugh but then stopped and frowned at her friend.

"Wait you said Forks?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I think we maybe going on a vacation of some sorts as we have yet to actually have some time away from everything," Luna said softly. Hermione knew what Luna had meant. They had not stopped their brains or their bodies since the war unlike everyone else that had stopped for a while and then moved on. They were always going out of their way to help people, no matter how much they wished to relax.

"My Uncle Charlie lives there," Hermione smiled remembering her caring uncle. Hermione had yet to find her parents but Kingsley had told her to give up finding them and leave them in Australia a place that hadn't been torn apart from this war. Hermione relented and though it broke her heart she knew it was best to keep them there instead of in a country recovering from war.

"I think seeing him would be a fantastic idea," Hermione whispered. Luna smiled and stood up holding a hand out to the other girl.

"Well then I think we should get packing and rent a house in Forks," Luna said with a smile. Hermione grabbed her hand and stood with a smile of her own.

"I'll tell people here and pack our stuff if you go get the house there," Hermione negotiated. Luna nodded and apparated away eagerly as Hermione walked into the Burrow where people were bustling about and going about their business. Hermione went upstairs and shrunk all her possessions and went downstairs with adrenaline rushing through her veins, she was finally getting out of here. She told Molly she would be going shopping and apparated to a small shop in London. She bought a couple of mobile phones so she could keep in contact with people here. She bought one for Harry, Ginny and Ron. She also bought Luna and herself one and went back to the Burrow where she met up with Luna.

"The house is settled but I could only find one on the local reservation called La Push," she explained. Hermione nodded and gave Luna one of the phones, an iPhone that had a light blue diamante case. Hermione had bought herself an iPhone with an amber diamante case. Luna had also bought her shrunken possessions over and they planned to leave that night.

Luna had also thought ahead and gotten key-cards from Gringotts that would immediately change their money to whatever currency they needed to pay with.

"Are you ready to tell everyone?" she asked. Hermione nodded and they walked into the kitchen where everyone was now having lunch.

"Good day everyone," Luna greeted. Everyone looked up at the two girls and Hermione immediately felt nervous under their scrutiny.

"Good day girls," Molly replied.

"Uh we have something to tell you," Hermione said. Everyone looked at them and gave them their full attention.

"Luna and I have decided that we need a small vacation from...well everything," Hermione started and knew that they knew what she meant, "So we have decided to go on a small vacation to America to visit my Uncle Charlie."

"But-," Harry started protesting but was cut off by Ginny. Said girl stood up and gave the two girls a hug.

"We understand," she said, "We will sorely miss you girls and we hope that you will have lots of fun, right guys," she said turning to look at the rest of her family with her 'look'. They gulped and nodded, no one went against that look…ever.

"See everyone is supporting you on this," she said cheerfully.

"Oh we got you these so we can stay in contact, Harry would you mind showing Ginny and Ronald how to work them?" Luna added. Harry nodded as he was passed an emerald green-cased iPhone. Ginny was given a purple cased phone and Ron a red-cased one.

"When are you girls leaving?" Molly asked having gotten over the shock of the news.

"Tonight," they replied in unison.

"Tonight!" she gasped, "But that's hardly enough time to have everything ready for you! And what about food and money and jobs?"

"It's alright Molly we have everything sorted and we are going to find jobs down there when we get there, money is not a problem and if it's alright with you we were going to go and get the rest of our supplies now," Hermione said. She wanted to go and stock up on potion ingredients and drop by to see George before they left.

"That is quite alright dears," she sighed, "But Ginny and I are coming with you."

Ginny and Molly got up and went to get their stuff while Harry and Ron walked over to Hermione.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hermione?" Harry asked with concern shining in his eyes.

"Yes Harry and...I think I need to do this too, you know?" she replied. Ron nodded and reached forward and hugged her.

"We will miss you but once Harry shows me how to use this...phone...we will 'call' you every day," he said. Hermione felt a small pang of homesickness already and sadness. She pulled Harry in to make a group hug.

"You guys are my best friends and I love you both dearly and I will make sure to call you at reasonable hours so I do not interrupt the beauty sleep you boys need so desperately," she laughed. They each gave her a small playful shove while Luna looked on with a soft expression.

The rest of the day was filled with Diagon Ally and shopping. They stopped to see George and for Luna to resign from her job. It was nearing their time to go and both girls were getting excited. They said their last goodbye's and apparated to the back of the real-estate in Port Angeles (Where Luna had gone earlier) and got the keys to their new house and sign some last minute paper work.

Hermione had all their possessions in her magical purse and told Luna that they would need a car while they were here so they walked over to the local car shop and bought each of them a car. They had learned how to drive when Kingsley said it was a new requirement for witches and wizards over 17.

Luna bought an electric blue 1959 Cadillac Eldorado Convertible with a soft cover roof while Hermione bought a caramel brown 1969 Cadillac DeVille. They got a map to Forks and drove their cars to their new home.

_Ok that is the first chapter please and it isn't too different than the original but keep reading and you will definitely see the differences! R&R and tell me what you think of the new version please!_


	2. Golden Eyes

**Ok guys here is the second chapter of the new 'Of Magic and Wolves'. I hope you guys like it so far and please tell me what you guys think of the new version as it continues. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 2**

Hermione and Luna arrived at their new home in La Push and marvelled at the sight. It was a chocolate brown wooden two story house with a white roof, framed windows, doors and porch fence. The two girls walked inside to see a large living room with a fireplace, a laundry room, two bedrooms, a bathroom and a large kitchen. They then walked up onto the second floor and found two more bedrooms and one of them had and en-suite. There was also a back balcony that overlooked the large clean-cut backyard that bordered the forest.

"It's fantastic," Hermione said as they came back downstairs. Lune nodded her head in agreement before they opened Hermione's purse and started moving all of their furniture and belongings into the spaces they wanted them to be. Hermione had just finished moving the last of her things when a couch pillow hit her in the side of the head. She gasped and looked over to Luna who was smiling innocently with her wand pointed lazily towards her.

"Luna," she laughed.

"We should go and see your uncle now," Luna said suddenly.

"Oh we don't have to go so soon," Hermione murmured quietly.

"Why not?" Luna asked with a tilt of her head.

"Well it's late and we have had a long day what with the time differences and whatnot, and I really don't think he would like visitors at this hour," she rambled.

"Its only 7 in the evening Hermione, now you tell me right now what is going through your head," Luna demanded gently.

"What if he doesn't remember me…or asks me about my parents? I can't tell him that I sent them to Australia with no memories of their family. Oh why didn't I think of this before I sent them away?" Hermione sighed. She flopped onto the couch and wrung her hands nervously.

"Just tell him that they moved to Australia, you don't have to tell him anymore unless he asks and besides you're smart Hermione, you will think of something," Luna said, "Now come on, you have an uncle to see."

Hermione let out a small laugh before grabbing Luna's outstretched hand. Together they locked the house and drove to Forks in Luna's new car.

It took 20 minutes but they soon found themselves pulling up to the small house Hermione remembered from her childhood. She nervously walked up to the door and raised her hand.

Knock knock.

"Luna!" Hermione exclaimed as her friend lowered her hand.

"You weren't going to do it without over analysing things first," Luna smiled cheekily.

"Luna!" Hermione exclaimed as her friend lowered her hand.

"You weren't going to do it without over analysing things first," Luna smiled cheekily. Before Hermione got a chance to retort the door opened and an older man stood there with a gruff and confused expression.

"Uh can I help you ladies?" he asked. Hermione opened her mouth a few times but no sound would come out, she hadn't seen this man in almost ten years but he had not changed a bit.

"Hi Uncle Charlie," she murmured. Realisation took over him as he quickly gathered the girl into his arms who let out a short laugh and grinned.

"Hermione I haven't seen you in years! It's good to see you," he said. Hermione hugged him back and then stepped away.

"Uncle Charlie, meet my friend Luna, Luna meet my Uncle Charlie," she said feeling more talkative. They shook hands and Hermione continued.

"We have just bought a house in La Push and we are just vacationing for a while."

"Oh really? Are you here with Dan and Emma then?" he asked.

"No, unfortunately they decided to move to Australia a few years ago," Hermione stuttered. Charlie frowned for a moment but let the subject fall.

"Well, you know, Bella lives here now although she is always over at the Cullen boys house," he murmured at the end," Actually she is over there right now for a small birthday celebration, why don't you go over and say 'hi'."

"Would they mind?" Hermione asked with barely contained excitement. She hadn't seen her baby cousin for eleven years. Charlie quickly gave her the address and made her promise to visit him again.

"I can't see them Hermione," Luna said softly as they approached the Cullen's house.

"What?"

"There is something wrong," she whispered as they pulled up. Both girls quickly got out of the car and slowly pulled out their wands. They crept up to the front door but within a second a loud smash and shout was heard from inside.

"Bombarda!" Hermione shouted. She pointed her wand to the front door which was quickly blown into a million pieces. They ran in, wands at the ready, and entered a shocking scene. Time slowed down as Hermione watched a blonde man lay in what used to be a piano. A quick scan of the room showed another six shocked faces.

Hermione turned her head and quickly spotted a small figure sitting in a pool of broken glass and blood dripping from her arm.

"Bella!" Hermione gasped as all but one person turned to face her. The blonde man jumped up from the ground at lightning speed and rushed towards his prey. Hermione felt her rage and need to protect her cousin rush through her as she raised her wand and quickly shot a spell at the superhuman man that she now identified as a vampire.

"Expelliarmus!"

The blonde man was sent hurtling into the staircase as Luna and Hermione ran to Bella's side and raised their wands towards the rest of the vampires. Hermione shot out a stream of fire from her wand that created a barrier between them and the vampires.

"Japer stop," the pixie like vampire said as she cradled the blonde ones head in her hands.

"Who are you?" Bella asked as she slowly got to her feet. Luna quickly took over watching the vampires as Hermione turned to her cousins dripping arm.

"Long time no see Bella," Hermione said as she raised her wand to Bella's wound.

"How do you know my name?" Bella asked tentatively.

"I guess I have changed a little in eleven years," Hermione murmured.

"Hermione they aren't dangerous," Luna said quietly.

"Of course they are they just attacked my cousin," Hermione growled.

"We did not mean for that to happen," Carlisle replied, "Jasper is the newest member of our coven and he is not as adapted as we are."

"Adapted to what?" Hermione asked as she finished healing her cousin's arm.

"Animal blood," Esme. Luna extinguished the flames but didn't lower her wand.

"What are you?" Emmett.

"Witches," Hermione said monotonously.

"How come I cannot read either of your thoughts," Edward whispered.

"Because we have our shields up," Luna said simply.

"Please girls lower your wands we do not wish to hurt anybody, especially not Bella," Carlisle said trying to assure them.

"Please don't blame Jasper, Hermione," Bella started and Hermione looked about ready to argue, "He didn't mean it and it wouldn't have happened it I hadn't gotten a paper cut. He is a good person Mione."

"Oh Bella," Hermione sighed tiredly, "Your always getting yourself into trouble aren't you."

Bella smiled at Hermione and the vampires managed to relax although Edward looked troubled and pained.

"Like your one to talk Hermione," Luna added innocently. Hermione shot her a look that silenced her immediately. Everyone looked confused but dismissed it quickly.

"Hermione would it be okay if I saw you tomorrow, I would like to spend the rest of the night with the Cullen's. I want to tell Jasper that it wasn't his fault," Bella said quietly. Hermione thought for a moment and then relented.

"Alright you can come to our place tomorrow afternoon," then she turned to the vampires, "I am trusting you with her and if I find out that any part of her is damaged I will not hesitate to set you all on fire."

"Hermione," Bella gasped out absolutely terrified of what her cousin had just said. They all nodded and the two girls walked towards the door but not before giving Bella their phone numbers and address.

"Oh by the way Bella," Hermione said at the door, "Happy birthday."

The two girls left and drove back to La Push in silence. They walked inside and sank into the couch.

"Do you think I did the right thing leaving her there?" Hermione asked with her head on Luna's shoulder.

"I think you did," Luna said, "Try not to worry about her Hermione she will be fine."

Hermione smiled at the younger girl and stood up.

"I wonder why you couldn't see them, you have seen vampires in your visions before?" Hermione mused.

"Maybe they have a shield power within their coven?"

"Hm, well I am going to bed Luna I will see you tomorrow so we can go shopping for food, Merlin knows we will need it," she laughed. Luna nodded and they parted ways to each of the bedrooms, Hermione upstairs and Luna's downstairs.

Once again not much change yet but just wait, it's coming! R&R please, any suggestions are definitely welcome!


	3. Stupid Mistakes

**Ok guys here is the third chapter "Of Magic and Wolves'. I hope you guys like it so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 3**

"I will never find a job here Luna," Hermione sighed as she walked down the small town of Forks with her friend. They had just exited a photography shop where Luna had gotten a job as a junior photographer and now it was Hermione's turn to look for a job.

"What do you enjoy?" Luna asked her.

"I enjoy researching interesting topics, writing about them, um cooking and heal-helping people," Hermione mused.

"So why not be a journalist, cook or doctor?" Luna replied.

"Because I want to do something that no one expects, everyone would expect me to become something political or research based and besides I don't know much about muggle medicine, only potions and spells and I don't think that would go down well in a muggle community," Hermione sighed.

"Well then cook or if you really want to do something that no one expects you to do become a model or something," Luna said easily.

"It's not that easy Luna I-"

"But it is Hermione, you just over analyse things and doubt yourself too much, you know you're quite insecure for a war heroine," Luna smiled playfully.

"I am aren't I," Hermione laughed. They soon came across a small café and walked inside to get some lunch. The aromas of the store calmed Hermione's mind slightly and she decided to be spontaneous. She walked up to the counter and spotted the manager, an older woman with whitened hair.

"Excuse me," Hermione said as she reached the woman behind the counter.

"Oh hello there my dear, what can I get for you today?" the woman said.

"My name is Hermione Granger and I was just wondering if you had any openings here?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh an old lady is always looking for more helping hands dear, can you start tomorrow?" the woman said with a wide grin. Hermione matched it with one of her own and nodded eagerly. The woman wrote down her phone number and what time to arrive.

"I'm proud of you Hermione," Luna said as her friends sat down with a satisfied smile. They stayed at the small café for another hour before making their last stop at the grocery store. It took two hours for them to fully stock up but finally they arrive back home and unloaded the car.

"Hey Hermione would you mind doing me a small favour?" Luna asked as they were stacking food in the fridge with a wave of her wand.

"Sure Luna what is it?" she replied.

"Well since I am allowed to shoot my own designs for my job I was wondering if you would wear them for me?"

"You want me to model your clothes?" Hermione asked incredulously. Luna nodded her head and Hermione sighed.

"Alright Luna, who would have thought that bookwork Hermione Granger would get a domestic based job and model," she replied with a small laugh. Luna hugged her friend and they finished up with the food. Hermione took Luna through the house and showed her how to use all the electronics and how to work her phone. Suddenly their home phone rang and Hermione went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hermione is that you?" she herd her uncle ask.

"Yes Uncle Charlie its Hermione."

"Good well I was just ringing to ask if you have seen Bella today?"

Hermione frowned, she had given Bella her address and she said she would be coming by that afternoon but she hadn't arrived yet.

"No she was supposed to be here after she finished school but she never showed up."

"Dammit," he muttered. Hermione was really worried now and Luna looked at her in confusion.

"Uncle Charlie what's going on?" she asked and was afraid of the answer.

"Bella's gone missing. Her truck is here but she isn't."

Hermione's eyes widened as she heard of her cousins disappearance.

"Luna and I will come help you," Hermione replied and quickly hung up.

"Hermione what is wrong?" Luna asked.

"Bella's gone missing so we are going to Charlie's to help him," Hermione said in a rush. Luna nodded and grabbed her car keys. She sped down the highway and in 20 minutes she pulled into Charlie's driveway where he was setting up a table outside.

"Charlie any news?" Hermione asked as she rushed up to hug her uncle.

"No but I have people coming to help look for her. Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, the police team and a couple more from the reservation," he said sounding a lot older than he was.

"We'll help Charlie," Luna said and gave the man a hug. A truck pulled up and a tanned teenager jumped out with a man in a wheelchair.

"Charlie," the older man greeted.

"Hey Billy, Jake thanks for coming," he replied.

"Uh hey I'm Jacob Black," the tanned boy greeted. He had long black hair, dark eyes, was strongly built and had russet skin.

"I'm Luna and this is my friend Hermione, Bella's cousin," Luna said introducing herself. Despite the worry in Jacob's eyes he grinned widely at Luna and shook her hand.

"Any news?" he asked.

"None at the moment, Charlie is waiting for more people to arrive," Hermione replied and then looked to the sky.

"It's getting too dark," she muttered with a troubled expression on her face. She looked at Luna and noticed a familiar blank look.

"I am going to go help Charlie, nice meeting you girls," he said and with one final glance at Luna he walked away.

"What did you see?" Hermione asked the blonde as the vacant look left her eyes.

"She's in the forest," she whispered, "Curled up under a tree...that way I think…but the vision was very blurry," she pointed to the side of the house. Hermione looked towards the tree and suddenly made up her mind, they wouldn't find her in time at this rate.

She started running towards the tree line ignoring Charlie's shouts for her to come back. She ran as fast as she could, jumping over tree roots and ducking under branches. The trees were blocking out what was left of daylight and Hermione was finding it increasingly harder to see. She reached for her wand only to grasp air.

"Oh no! I cannot believe I forgot my wand," she gasped. She tumbled over a tree root as she kept running and because of the diminishing light she kept getting scratched by small branches that she ran into and barely missed running into a couple of trees. It had started to pour down with rain and Hermione soon found herself soaked to the bone and her clothes sticking to her like a second skin. Her hair stuck to her neck and face and she was growing frustrated as she pushed it out of her face once more.

All too soon she felt her foot fall through where the ground should have been and let out a startled scream as she rolled down a small hill. She rolled to a stop on the ground with her head hitting the ground with a painful thump and tried to catch her breath as the rain felt on her face. Dirt and leaves now stuck to her small frame and she cursed herself for forgetting her wand. She groaned as she got to her feet and then looked around, squinting in the darkness.

She spotted a small figure huddled up under a tree and ran over. She moved Bella so she could see her face and patted her lightly on the cheek.

"Bella? Bella please wake up, please. What happened to you Bella?" she trailed off. She leaned down and touched their foreheads together and she heard a small moan. She quickly backed up and saw Bella groggily open her eyes.

"Oh thank Merlin your alright," Hermione whispered.

"Mione?" Bella asked barely conscious.

"Yes, Bella its Hermione. Come on Bella get up," Hermione pleaded as she tried to help Bella get to her feet. Hermione's head was starting to pound and she prayed that they wouldn't get sick. Bella had managed to sit up but was quickly losing the battle to stay upright. Hermione heard a twig snap to her left and her head snapped up, ready to protect her cousin.

Hermione saw a man in his early twenties with dark skin, hair, eyes and had a very strong build, very similar to Jacob. He was only wearing a pair of cut off jeans as his body was hit with the large drops of rain. Hermione stood up to protect her cousin when a dizzy spell hit her and she fell to her knees.

"Hey take it easy," his strong voice said to her. She looked up to see the man kneeling down in front of her and she looked him in the eyes.

Even in the dark she could tell something had happened, she felt a connection form when she looked into his eyes, his beautiful dark eyes. She couldn't describe the feeling she felt except absolute completion and happiness. She tried shaking the thoughts out of her mind telling herself she was hallucinating and that she should be wary of the stranger but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't do it, she couldn't be afraid or wary of him. She saw the look in his eyes go from concerned to elated, like he had just seen the sun for the first time, to intensely concerned and panicked.

"We have to get you out of here," he said. His voice broke her out of her revere and she shook her head, her mind coming back to the situation at hand. She knew there was no way he could carry them both back and Bella had been out here a lot longer than Hermione had.

"Bella," she whispered and he nodded, he knew what she wanted. Hermione's clothes had become muddy and slightly torn but she used what was left of her strength to push Bella into the man's arms. He looked at her for a moment and looked torn, like he almost physically couldn't leave her. She gave him one final push and chocked out a small 'Go' and at her command he left. Hermione sat back against the tree and pushed herself up and gasped at the sharp pain in her head.

She brought her hand down and saw the crimson substance on her hand. It wasn't an alarming amount but it still wasn't good. Hermione had been through worse than this, there was no reason she couldn't get back to Charlie's despite her headache.

She used the last of her energy to transform into her animagus form, a small white wolf. She was stronger in this form and cursed herself for not using it sooner. She ran after the male and listened carefully as to where the noise from Charlie's house was coming from. She was a little ways from the forest edge now and decided to transform back. She gripped the trees and slowly walked to the forests edge when black spots starting to invade her vision.

"I'm going back to get her now Charlie!" she heard the man call out. He burst into the forest but stopped short seeing her clutching onto a tree. She gave him a small smile to let him know she was alright but he rushed to her and picked her up carefully and cradled her in his arms. She let out a small whimper as a sharp pain coursed through her temple.

"Hang in there," he whispered as he clutched tighter. In her daze Hermione noticed that he was unusually warm and carried her as if she weighed nothing. Even in her state she thought this peculiar and stored it in the back of her mind.

"How did you get here?" he mumbled as he looked down at her clenched eyes. He turned and carried her back to Charlie and called out to him. Hermione's head lulled against his chest and she relaxed when she heard his heart beat.

He brought her inside and was told to take her to the bathroom where Luna was waiting. He ran upstairs to the bathroom and saw a blonde girl waiting with towels.

"Just place her in the bath and I can do the rest, thank you Sam," she said pleasantly.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. She nodded and he took one last glance at her before leaving the room to wait outside. He saw Jacob come out of a room and gave him a knowing look.

"Is Bella alright?" he asked the younger boy.

"She will be fine," he replied shortly, "You're the one covered in blood."

"What?"

True to Jacob's word, Sam's chest and some of his arm were covered in blood. Charlie, Billy and Harry rounded the corner just as Sam let out a fierce growl.

"Outside Sam," Billy commanded the young man. Sam's head snapped up but it was almost as if he wasn't there, like he was something else, something monstrous.

"She's hurt," he growled as he caught whose scent was in the blood. Billy and Harry's eyes widened as realisation dawned on them.

"Charlie you can take Jacob downstairs to help you pack up," Billy said giving no room for argument. Charlie nodded with a frown as he took Jacob by the arm and lead him downstairs.

"Sam calm, down, she is fine," Billy said trying to sooth the shaking man.

"What's going on out here?" a small voice said from the side. All three heads snapped towards the two figures standing in the bathroom doorway. Luna stood slightly behind Hermione with a small smile as her friend looked at the scene with a calculating look. Sam's growls and shaking immediately stopped as worry wormed its way back into his heart.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a rush as he rushed up to her and looked her over. Hermione stood stock still as Sam looked her over and started looking at her head.

"I'm fine, just a small concussion and a few scratches," she said.

"But you were bleeding," he breathed as he looked into her eyes.

"Luna fixed me up, I'm fine…uh."

"Sam, Sam Uley," he supplied for her.

"Well then, Sam Uley, I would like to thank you for coming after Bella and me. It was completely stupid of me to go in there after her and I would like to apologise for causing so much trouble," she said sincerely.

"No trouble at all," he said with a grin.

"Hermione we should go," Luna said quietly from behind her friend. Hermione nodded, her eyes never once leaving Sam's.

"Would I be able to have my face back Mr Uley?" she questioned. Sam looked confused for a moment before he realised he was still cradling her head in his hands and jumped away.

"Sorry," he murmured with a barely contained smile.

"By the way, my name is Hermione," she said as she walked passed him.

"Thank you for coming to help us sirs," she thanked Billy and Harry. Luna did the same and soon they disappeared around the corner and bid farewell to Charlie and Jacob. Bella was asleep in her room and Hermione was ready to enter the land of dreams herself. Just as they were about to shut their car doors they heard a familiar sound.

"Wolves don't live around here do they?" Hermione asked her friend as the last note of the howl rippled through the air.

"I don't know," Luna said before starting the car.

Chapter 3 complete with some small changes. R&R!


	4. Rescue my Heart

**Ok guys here is the fourth chapter "Of Magic and Wolves'. I hope you guys like it so far!**

**Don't forget to tell me how you like the new version guys! Really need some feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 4**

**~~SAM~~**

Bored, that was the only way to describe what Sam Uley was feeling at that moment. He didn't need to run patrols, he didn't have a job and he had no friends. Everyone had deserted him after he had phased for the first time although they didn't know that, they thought he was a drug dealer and gang member.

Frustrations coursed through his veins, they would all understand soon, they would understand his pain and loneliness, and they would be just like him. One by one they would phase and roam the woods with him, protecting their homes. The elders gave him names of those who would most likely phase and two of them were already showing signs, they were almost ready.

Sam sat alone on his couch watching a boring movie he didn't even know the name of when his phone rang. He jumped at the chance to talk to someone and hastily grabbed the phone off its perch.

"Hello."

"We need your help Sam," Billy Black said from the other end of the line, "Chief Swan's daughter has gone missing in the woods and we need you to find her. It's getting dark out and the weather isn't looking great, we need your skills to find her."

"I'll be right over," he answered before placing the phone back down and ending the call.

Quickly he ran to his backyard and into the closure of the dense forest. He stripped down and strapped his pants to his leg before he felt a ripple of emotion run down his spine. He quickly phased and sprinted off farther into the forest, his midnight coat blending in with his darkened surroundings.

The first time he had phased was probably close to a month ago and he couldn't even remember what had made him so angry to do so. Harry Clearwater had found him curled up in the forest three days after he went 'missing'. He had been patient and taught Sam how to phase back and explained everything to him. Sam didn't want to believe it but when you spend three days as I giant wolf then, you really don't have a choice.

The Elders soon told him that he needed to cut all ties with his friends and his girlfriend at the time, Leah Clearwater. He was a danger to them so long as he couldn't control his shifting and they couldn't under any circumstance know about him. Billy Black had told Sam about imprinting and he was desperately hoping that by some chance, he would imprint on his girlfriend but alas he was not given that luxury. Imprinting was only a rare phenomenon among the wolves as the chances of having their soul mate born in the same time and place as their counterpart was almost never heard of.

Sam remembered the heart broken expression on Leah's face when he told her they couldn't be together anymore, it was the hardest thing he had ever done. He had left her standing in the rain outside of her house on the eve of their two year anniversary. He had been harsh and mean but it needed to be done, he needed to keep her safe and not one day went by that he didn't wish he could have spared her heart.

Sam shook off the painful thoughts of his old life and focused on his route ahead, he was getting close to Charlie's house and phased back and pulled on his shorts. He quickly moved out of the forest and spotted Billy's car parked outside the house. There were police and rescue crews scattered around the front lawn with maps and torches everywhere. Tarps had been set up around the lawn to protect the people from the heavy rain fall.

"It's too dark Charlie and the dogs can't track with the rain washing away the scents," an older man told the frustrated Chef of police.

"Sam there you are!" Billy Black exclaimed as his son, Jacob, glared at Sam.

"We are going to need you to find two girls now Sam," Billy continued.

"The first girl is my daughter Bella. She has long brown hair, pale and is very clumsy," Charlie started, "The second girl is my niece Hermione who just took off into the forest looking for Bella."

"Hermione will find her sir, she always finds what she is looking for," the blonde said from beside Sam. She had a knowing look in her eyes and Sam had the strangest feeling he would indeed find the girls together.

"Yeah okay Luna...Well Hermione has long light brown hair and...Well anyway you should know who they are since not many girls get lost in the forest here," he said.

"I will find them," Sam assured him before he took off into the forest. Once he was out of sight he stripped down and phased.

Sam quickly caught onto three fading scents, one stronger than the other two. It was sickly sweet and would have stung his nose had it not been for the rain washing it away. He knew he couldn't rely on the scents to lead him to them, they were too weak so he just followed his instincts and ran farther into the forest, listening and looking for anything unusual.

He had been running for close to ten minutes when he heard a small scream from his left. He quickly dashed over and saw a girl lying on her back, having just fallen down a small hill. He quickly phased back and slipped on his soaked shorts as the girl crawled over to a figure curled up under a tree.

The one, who he guessed was Hermione, was covered in leaves, scratches, mud and was soaked to the bone but he watched as she ignored the state of her own body to try and help her cousin. Her hair was plastered over her face and neck and Sam watched for a moment more as she tried to get her cousin to sit upright. Sam needed to get them back and started to walk towards them when a twig snapped under his foot.

Hermione's head snapped towards him with a guarded gaze as she looked him over, ready to protect Bella. Sam raised his hands and tried to be as gentle as possible. She stood up to protect her cousin but wasn't able to hold up her body. She fell to her knees and Sam started to panic, he didn't know much about first aid if she was indeed hurt.

"Hey take it easy," he said to her gently but with a hint of authority. She looked up at him and their eyes connected. Her light amber eyes bore into his dark chocolate eyes and Sam felt something within him changing. He didn't really know what was happening and he didn't really know how to explain it but he suddenly felt drawn to her, like he could never live without her. He felt so happy but soon that changed into intense concern.

"We have to get you out of here," he said quietly as he momentarily forgot about Bella. He reached for her but she quickly shook her head.

"Bella," she said in an English accent that he fell in love with straight away. Sam knew that Bella was in worse shape than Hermione but it tore him, he couldn't take them both, he would have to come back for Hermione. He nodded and gently picked up Bella when Hermione gave her body a small nudge.

He turned to walk away but glanced back at Hermione one more time, he couldn't bring himself to move, he couldn't leave her behind. What if she got attacked, or is majorly injured or-

"Go," she choked out. He couldn't deny her and he quickly ran back to Charlie's house. He was careful not to jostle Bella's figure too much during the ten minutes it took him to get back to the house.

Sam emerged from the forest and called out to Charlie who immediately ran over to him and grabbed his daughter in his arms.

"It's alright," Sam said in a rush, "She's okay."

"Where's Hermione?" Billy asked Jacob and Luna took Bella inside while Charlie tried looking behind Sam for his niece.

"She was with her but I could only bring one at a time," he replied walking backwards into the woods determined to get back to her quickly.

"I'm going back to get her now Charlie!" Sam called out as he re-entered the woods. He was about to strip down once more when he caught sight of Hermione clutching onto a thin tree not too far in front of him. Panic surged through him as he rushed over to her and pulled her to him. He cradled her in his arms and felt a sharp pain in his chest when she whimpered in pain.

"Hang in there," he whispered as he clutched her tighter. He looked down at the angel in his arms and wondered how she had made it back this far in such a short amount of time. He had run for ten minutes to get here, so she must have left just after he did…but it still didn't make sense.

"How did you get here?" he mumbled as he looked down at her clenched eyes. He turned and carried her back to Charlie and called out to him. Charlie came running over to him a second time as her head lulled against his chest and sent the butterflies mad in his stomach.

"Take her inside Sam, Luna is waiting for you, she just finished with Bella," Charlie said as he went to talk to Billy and Harry and calm himself down.

Luna was waiting inside for him and he followed her instructions before leaving the room. He saw Jacob exit from another room and sighed, here came the glares.

"Is Bella alright?" he asked the younger boy.

"She will be fine," he replied shortly, "You're the one covered in blood."

"What?"

Sam was confused, what blood was he talking…about. He looked down at his chest and arm and noticed that there was some blood, not a lot but enough, from where Hermione's head had been. The sudden thought of her hurt sent ripples of anger through his body and he subconsciously let out a loud snarl.

"Outside Sam," Billy commanded the young man. Sam's head snapped up but it was almost as if he wasn't there, like he was something else, something monstrous. There was almost a red tint to his vision and he completely ignored the scared looks of Jacob and Charlie, all he could think about was the blood covering him, her blood covering him.

"She's hurt," he growled menacingly. His body started to shake and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold his transformation in for much longer. Billy and Harry's eyes widened as realisation dawned on them.

"Charlie you can take Jacob downstairs to help you pack up," Billy said giving no room for argument. Charlie nodded with a frown as he took Jacob by the arm and lead him downstairs.

"Sam calm, down, she is fine," Billy said trying to sooth the shaking man to no avail. Sam would not calm down until he saw that she was fine. He was angry at himself, for letting her get hurt, for not getting her back first, for not-

"What's going on out here?" a small voice said from the side. Sam's head snapped towards the small figure in the doorway. Hermione stood there holding the doorframe shakily. She was clean and smelled fresh, like vanilla and roses. Sam's vision returned to normal and his shaking stopped completely.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a rush as he rushed up to her and looked her over. He couldn't contain himself, he needed to make sure she was fine. Hermione stood stock still as Sam looked her over and started looking at her head and into her eyes.

"I'm fine, just a small concussion and a few scratches," she said.

"But you were bleeding," he breathed as he looked into her eyes. Those beautiful eyes stared up at him with a slightly guarded but breathless expression.

"Luna fixed me up, I'm fine…uh."

"Sam, Sam Uley," he supplied for her. He knew her name from Charlie but he felt completely stupid that he hadn't introduced himself before fawning over her, it was rude.

"Well then, Sam Uley, I would like to thank you for coming after Bella and me. It was completely stupid of me to go in there after her and I would like to apologise for causing so much trouble," she said sincerely. Sam's heart fluttered as she spoke, her voice was like an angels.

"No trouble at all," he said with a grin. He felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest and he fought of the feeling to hold her close to him and never let her go.

"Hermione we should go," Luna said quietly from behind her friend. Sam's smile dropped slightly as Hermione nodded but he was happy when her eyes never left his.

"Would I be able to have my face back Mr Uley?" she questioned. Sam was confused for a moment before he quickly let go of her face that he had been cradling.

"Sorry," he murmured with a barely contained smile. although he should be embarrassed, he was more so trying to contain his happiness.

"By the way, my name is Hermione," she said as she walked passed him. Sam felt his heart sinking as she walked away but he knew she needed to go, she needed rest.

"Thank you for coming to help us sirs," she thanked Billy and Harry. They quickly descended the stairs and the two elders turned to face Sam.

"Our first werewolf in years and he immediately imprints," Harry laughed.

"You are very lucky Sam but you need to work on your control, you could have easily exposed yourself or hurt someone," Billy continued. Sam hung his head in shame as the implications of his actions hit him, he could have transformed and seriously hurt or killed someone.

"I will perfect my control," he vowed. Silently he also vowed that he would not see Hermione again until he had perfected his control. She was close enough tonight that he would have literally torn her into pieces had he lost complete control.

Suddenly a piercing howl rippled through the air and all three of them looked out the window that led to the woods in La Push.

"You need to help him Sam, he won't know what's going on," Billy said.

"You are his Alpha," Harry finished. Sam nodded solemnly and made his way into the forest where he stripped his clothing, he wasn't alone anymore.

Okay well here is chapter 4 so please R&R the new version guys! There were some changes in here, I basically rewrote the entire chapter, so please tell me what you think! Expect more chapters soon.


	5. Junkie

Hi guys, hopefully you like this version so far, I know some of you didn't but that's okay.

R&R please, I really want to know how you guys think this is going!

**I think I forgot this on a few of the other chapters, oops!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter**

**Chapter 5**

"Hermione we can't keep giving her potions, it's not healthy," Luna commented softly. Both girls stood next to a bed where a small figure was sleeping peacefully. Bella lay in the guest bed in the girls house, sound asleep.

"I know," Hermione sighed as they left the room, "But I don't know what else to do short of going and hunting that bloody vampire down."

"We can't do that," Luna whispered.

"I know. I just wish that she wasn't so…in love with him I guess, it would have made things a lot easier and less…painful. She literally cannot live without him…and I can't do a thing to help her," Hermione said tearfully. Luna pulled her friend into a hug and whispered soothing words.

"You need sleep," Luna said as she steered Hermione to her room, "Whenever she is here you are always awake and looking out for her, even when she isn't here you do it, I have heard you apparating out in the middle of the night."

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

"You need to look after yourself so you can look after her. We are doing all we can, she just has to take the next step," Luna said. Hermione nodded and said goodnight to her friend before falling asleep in her extremely comfortable bed.

"No dad I am not going back there. I-I am going out with Hermione and Luna tonight to Port Angeles to see a movie," Hermione heard as she entered the kitchen the next morning. She opened her eyes fully and saw Bella on the phone to her dad looking nervous.

"Hermione help?" Bella pleaded as she passed the phone to her cousin. Hermione sighed but started talking to Charlie, trying to convince him to let Bella stay instead of shipping her off to her mother's house.

"Done," Hermione said as she passed the phone back to Bella who ran out of the room to thank her dad. Hermione groaned and sat at the dining room table with her head between her hands trying to shake off the images in her head.

"Did you see him again?" Luna asked from the doorway.

"He won't leave me alone," Hermione said with a small laugh, "It has been three months since I met him but I just cannot for the life of me get him out of my head."

"Maybe your dreams are trying to tell you something," Luna smiled, "He did seem awfully drawn to you."

"Of course he was Luna," Hermione humoured her, "Anyway after you are finished at Jacob's we are going to the movies with Bella in Port Angeles so she doesn't get shipped off to her mother's."

In the passed three months whenever Luna wasn't working or spending time with Hermione and Bella she would be off somewhere with Jacob Black. They had developed crushed on each other but neither one was about to say anything, not yet anyway. Unfortunately for Hermione she only had her job and Bella to worry about. Yes she couldn't get Sam Uley out of her mind but she was Hermione Granger and she would not let something so…trivial…get in the way of her work or her family, though hard it may be.

"I will see you later then Hermione," Luna said before she walked out the door.

And true to their word they went to Port Angeles that night and saw a movie, a Zombie movie. They walked out of the theatre and down the street towards Hermione's car.

"That was horrible," Hermione stated. Luna nodded in agreement and suddenly Hermione felt someone watching her. She stopped and looked over and saw Sam looking at her. He smiled at her and she gave a small wave. He was with his two friends who also grinned at her and nudged Sam playfully.

"You should go and say hi," Bella said with a small smile.

"What, no way I couldn't," Hermione exclaimed, possibly a little too loudly.

"Well if you cannot say 'hi' then you won't have anything to say in a few moments," Luna commented. Hermione looked at her confused before she spotted Sam walking towards her slowly.

Hermione's breath sped up and her stomach did a few flips as her two friends left her alone to deal with him.

"Hey Hermione," Sam's deep voice greeted.

"Hello Sam."

"What bring you here?" he asked.

"Bella wanted to see a film although it was absolutely horrid," Hermione said as she relaxed, this wasn't so bad.

"How is she? Billy tells me that Charlie is at his wits end," he questioned.

"She is bad," Hermione sighed as she glanced quickly at her cousins back, "It's almost as though she literally cannot live without him. She wakes up in the middle of the night screaming bloody murder and it's all I can do not to go and track Edward down myself."

"You can't do that," Sam said quickly, too quickly.

"And why not?" Hermione asked with barely contained suspicion at his weird reaction.

"The Cullen family are dangerous Hermione," he said lowly with such a serious face that Hermione had to wonder what he knew about them, did he know they were vampires? Before she could question him, however, a shrill voice resounded through the air.

"Bella!" Luna called out and Hermione looked over to see her cousin walking down a side street towards a bunch of motor cyclists. Hermione's eyes widened as she shot down the street after the younger girl.

"Bella what do you think you are doing!?" she called. Bella only spared her a glance before she got on the bike with a big, burly guy in front of her. Hermione ran faster and pulled Bella off just as the bike sped off. They both fell to the ground and then scrambled to get up.

"What was that for!" Bella shouted. Luna, Sam and his friends had run down to where they were and Sam was lingering closer in case he needed to intervene.

"That was for getting on a bike with a random bloke and trying to ditch us," Hermione shouted back, "He could have been some psychotic killer or rapist and you were going to go with him! Are you stupid? What were you thinking?" she continued.

Bella glared at her and then turned to walk down further where the bike sped off. Hermione growled and grabbed Bella by the arm and swung her back around so they were face to face. Bella wrenched her arm out of Hermione's grip and stared her cousin down. The others watched on wondering if they should do something while Sam kept a concerned eye on Hermione.

"I wanted a rush!" she exclaimed, "There are you happy?"

"You wanted a rush? So you're an adrenaline junkie now? Why not go bungee jumping then! Or something that is actually somewhat safe! Maybe I should just tell Charlie to send you back to Phoenix after all," Hermione retorted. Bella tried to run away again but Hermione grabbed onto her wrists and they started struggling to gain the upper hand. Bella thrashed and backed up in Hermione's grip and unknowingly crept closer and closer to the edge of the road where a large, still river of water lay beneath.

"Look out!" one of Sam's friends called. Hermione looked at him for a moment and Bella took the chance to give one final pull that unfortunately did not break the hold but cause Hermione to fall forwards and knock them both over the rails and into the water with a small scream.

Hermione felt the water consume her as she lost one of Bella's hands. She gripped the other tightly and tried to find which way was up and could feel Bella physically struggling in her panic. Hermione saw a small light and swam towards it, pulling Bella forcefully with her. They both emerged from the water gasping for air.

"Hermione!" she heard Sam call. She looked up at him leaning over the rails reaching for her. She dragged Bella towards them as his friends came over to help. Hermione grabbed Sam's hand while the other two grabbed Bella. She was hoisted out of the water and the night air caused her to start shivering in her red dress and blank leggings.

She was coughing and spluttering water all over the place and she could feel a large quantity of it stuck in her chest and stomach. Sam quickly grabbed her and held her close trying to get her warm. He ran his hands up and down her arms and back, trying to warm them with the friction.

Hermione clutched onto his shirt as Luna bought her DeVille down the street having gone and got it. She finally managed to dislodge most of the water from her lungs but it didn't do anything for the amount of water sitting in the pit of her stomach making her feel quite nauseous.

"You saved me again Sam," she whispered shakily.

"And I would do it all again in a heartbeat if needed," he whispered back to her. Hermione looked up into his dark eyes and smiled, she felt safer than she had ever felt before. She broke their eye contact and looked around to see Bella standing there awkwardly. She looked guilty and ashamed as she stood there shivering as Sam's friend came to stand behind him.

Hermione pulled away from Sam's warm embrace and stood tall and stern with a menacing glare. Bella saw her look and shrunk back.

"Get in the car Isabella," she ordered coldly. Bella lowered her head and got in the passengers seat of the car. Hermione turned to the boys and Luna to address them.

"Thank you for helping us out of the water. Luna will you be alright to get home?" she asked. Luna nodded with a small smile and left to apparate around the corner though as far as the boys knew she was going to get her own car.

"Now if you will excuse me I need to have a chat to my cousin," she said with a tight smile before turning away. Sam hesitated for a second and then grabbed her arm gently.

"Hermione?" he asked as she turned to give him her attention and a small blush appeared on her cheeks, "Would you let me take you to dinner sometime?"

"Yes Sam I certainly would," she said after a moment with softening eyes. Sam grinned at her and asked for her number. Once he had it she said her final good-byes to them and got into the car and sped out of the city. Hermione quickly and discretely dried them off with her wand as they got far enough away from prying eyes.

The car trip was silent for a while until they got to the highway where Bella broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Hermione glanced at her and then back to the road.

"I mean it Hermione," she said looking at her older cousin, "I don't know what came over me and I am so sorry for everything. For almost going off with that man, for fighting with you and for pulling you into the river."

"Just tell me why you did it?" Hermione sighed as her grip on the wheel relaxed somewhat.

"With Ed-_him_ I always felt so alive and I guess I just wanted a rush so badly because I wanted to feel like he was real, like he isn't a figment of my imagination," she explained. Hermione's eyes softened as she pulled over to the side of the road. She turned to Bella and gave the girl a small hug.

"Oh Bella you don't need to feel a rush to know he was real but I do understand why you did it," she said pulling away, "I just want you to promise me something."

Bella looked at her and nodded with a look of relief on her face.

"Don't do something so reckless again please and try to start making an effort to get over him, to start seeing your friends again," Hermione said, "I can't lose you Bells."

Bella nodded and chocked out an 'I promise' to her before burying her head in the older girls shoulder and clutching her tightly. She held back her tears and pulled away allowing Hermione to continue on their way home.

"What did Sam pull you back for?" she asked quietly when they were almost home.

"He asked me out to dinner and we exchanged phone numbers," Hermione answered. Bella grinned slightly.

"You're going on a date with Sam Uley?"

"Yes I suppose I am," Hermione laughed.

"Wasn't he the guy that got us from the forest?"

"Yes Bella he was."

"So are you going out with him to say 'thank you' or because you like him? I saw the looks he was giving," Bella said.

"Why I am going out with him is none of your business," Hermione replied with a blush, "And what look?"

"You haven't seen them? He looks at you like you are the most important person in the world, like he would die a million times for you. He looks at you with a lot of love and I mean _a lot_," Bella explained. Hermione looked disbelieving for a moment before shrugging.

"I'll tell you a secret Bella," she started, "I definitely feel something strong for him that I can only describe as love but I know it's not right because love at first sight is only a fantasy, a myth and even if it were real I doubt it would be for me."

"Hermione for someone who is so smart you really are dense. If witches and vampires are real whose to say that love at first sight isn't real too. Maybe for once you should think with your heart and not your head that is full of logic and fact and doubts," Bella said. Hermione's eyes widened as she thought about what she had just heard.

"Ask Luna or any of your friends," Bella muttered, "They will tell you the same I'll bet."

"You might be right there Bella," Hermione murmured.

Here is chapter 5 I hope you guys like it! R&R please, not too much change here!


	6. Hermione's Spontaneous Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter**

**Chapter 6**

It had been a week since the Port Angeles incident and Sam had asked Hermione out to dinner tonight. She was busy going through her wardrobe trying to find something appropriate to wear. She had only an hour until he was going to pick her up and she was starting to fret.

"Luna!" she called and waited a minute for the blonde to come bouncing up the stairs. She was already dressed in a casual blue dress and white tights because she was having a movie night at Jacobs.

"You called," she replied. Hermione laughed and pulled her into the room.

"I don't know what to wear tonight I need your help and I don't know what to do with my hair or make-up," she said in a rush.

"Hermione you need to calm down," Luna said with a smile, "You can wear one off my dresses. I will help you with your hair and you don't need to wear make-up."

Before Hermione could say anything Luna had left the room and had come back with a knee length strapless dress. It was a ruby red colour and made of chiffon with a silk ribbon under the bust. She then conjured up a pair of three inch ruby heels. Hermione got dressed and then walked over to her vanity where Luna stood waiting.

She tamed Hermione's hair into soft waves and curls that cascaded down to the small of her back and placed a ruby encrusted flower in her hair and charmed it to stay in place. The last thing Luna did was charm Hermione special purse to match her dress and slipped her friends wand inside.

Hermione looked into the mirror and then hugged her friend tightly thanking her over and over. Luna laughed and then pulled away as they heard a knock at the front door. Hermione let out a huge breath and walked downstairs to the front door. She opened it and saw Sam standing there with a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a few top buttons undone with dark wash jeans and black shoes.

"You look breathtaking Hermione," he said with a grin. Hermione smiled and took his hand allowing him to carry her over to the truck so her shoes wouldn't sink into the ground (damn heels!).

Hermione waved to Luna as they departed ways on the road.

"How are you Hermione?" he asked.

"I am doing just fine Sam. How about you?" she replied.

"I'm good. Uh how is Bella?"

"She's getting better," she sighed, "She has taken to visiting Jacob during the day with Luna and is getting him to rebuild some motorbikes for her."

"Yes Jacob loves to fix things up," he mused.

"What about you? What do you do?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I don't work," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because I have other commitments that can call me out at any time of the day so finding a job is hard although I am hoping to one day open my own mechanics workshop," he replied with a grin. Hermione nodded as they pulled into the restaurant car park. Sam opened Hermione's door for her and lead her inside. It was a nice little place, not too fancy but fancy enough for what she was wearing.

"Reservation for Uley," Sam said to the doorman who showed them their table. They were in the back corner at a two person table. Sam, being the gentleman he is, pulled Hermione's seat out for her before seating himself.

Their night was going fantastically and was filled with laughter, smiles, facts and glances. As they finished their desert Hermione excused herself to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and thought to herself.

'I know I feel an intense love for him but...is this right? It's simply illogical to be in love after knowing him for such a short time. What do I do?'

She pulled out her mobile and called Ginny first.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ginny it's me," she replied.

"Hermione, hi how are you!?" she exclaimed.

"I'm good, great actually," she replied with a nervous laugh.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Well I am sort of in the middle of a date and I need some advise," she said and explained everything quickly and what she was feeling.

"Hermione if you feel like you truly love this guy don't worry about time just worry about your heart. Do what your heart is telling you to, Merlin knows you deserve it," she said. Hermione nodded and thanked her friend before calling Luna.

"Hermione I saw you call and what you want to ask and I am going to tell you the same thing every one else is. Follow your heart and not your head for once," was all she said before laughing lightly and hanging up. Hermione laughed to herself and replaced her phone in her bag. She walked outside and saw Sam at the door. She walked to him with a confused face.

"Aren't we going to pay?"

"I already did Hermione," he laughed.

"Oh you didn't have to do that. I could have paid for half of it," she said feeling guilty.

"Hermione this wouldn't be a date if you paid a single cent," he replied. Hermione sighed and took his outstretched arm with her hand with a small smile. He led her back to his truck and started the drive back to La Push. After a while of more chatting and laughing Sam asked her a very startling question.

"Would you like to stay at my place tonight?"

Hermione looked shocked for a moment and thought about what her friends had said. She wanted to say no because her brain said it was too soon and that she didn't know him well enough but she also felt a trust for him like she had for no other and a strong urge to say yes, so she did.

"Sure," she said and her heart warmed at Sam's excited and happy face. They stopped by her house to get a spare change of clothes and were shocked to find Jacob sitting on the couch with Luna watching the movie 'Easy A'.

"Where are you going Hermione?" Luna asked as she came back downstairs.

"Oh I am staying at Sam's tonight," she replied and saw Jacob's eyes darken.

"I don't like him," he grumbled.

"Why not?" Hermione asked confused. Jacob just shook his head and Hermione flashed Luna a confused glance.

"Okay then well have fun and don't do anything Ginny wouldn't do," Hermione said with a playful smirk and laughed at Jacob's red face and Luna's small smile. She went back out to Sam's car and he took her to his house. Once she was there she saw the cutest house and glanced at Sam's nervous face.

The house was average size, not too small but not too big, with red wooden panels and an open feel to it. Once they walked inside Sam turned to Hermione.

"Want to camp out in the living room and watch movies?" he asked. Hermione grinned and nodded and then asked where the bathroom was. He told her before he left for his room to change into a pair of sweatpants and a white singlet. He came back out carrying pillows and blankets and set them on the floor of his small living room in between the couches and television.

"Can I help?" Hermione asked from the doorway. Sam looked over at her and took in a sharp breath. She was wearing a pair of long black pyjama pants and a red tank top that showed off her curves. He just nodded and she smiled and bounded over to him and started arranging the blankets and pillows.

Sam pulled open the cupboard under the television and told Hermione to pick a movie. She picked out 'Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me' since she had never seen an Austin Powers film before. They settled down to watch the movie and as the night got colder Hermione found herself inching closer towards Sam and the warmth his body was giving off.

"Oh sorry," she said as she accidently bumped into his side. He looked down at her and grinned.

"It's alright Hermione, don't apologise," he said and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. On instinct she turned towards his body slightly.

"Hermione you're freezing why didn't you say anything," he said with a small frown.

"I didn't want to bother you," she replied softly. He just gave a small chuckle and pulled her closer warming her immediately. She closed her eyes and relaxed to the sound of his heart beat. She cuddled into his side and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and lay her hand on his chest. Her eyes started to feel heavy but struggled to keep them open.

"Go to sleep Mione," he whispered to her and with that she was out like a light. Sam looked down at her with loving eyes and kissed the top of her head before turning off the television and drifting off to sleep as well.

Okay here is chapter 6, once again not much has changed but be prepared it is coming!


	7. Secrets Unfold

**Here is chapter 7 guys! Secrets are about to be revealed and dangers arise!**

**I will be putting more Luna/Jacob in the upcoming chapters! Keep the reviews coming please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter**

**Chapter 7 **

**Hermione POV **

Ever since I had thrown out any logic when it came to Sam my life seemed to become easier and happy. Two weeks ago Sam had introduced me to his friends Jared, Paul and Embry when I was over there. Whenever they came over I would always cook for them and I have to say cooking for them was like feeding a small army.

When I wasn't at Sam's he was over at mine, we were near inseparable just like Luna and Jacob. Up until about a week ago that is. I had heard about Jacob's hate towards Sam's 'cult' and suddenly he was coming over to Sam's with Jared, Paul and Embry. I wondered what had changed? Over the weeks I noticed how they would suddenly need to disappear when they heard a wolf howl or when the elders called. They all ran extremely hot temperatures and seemed to be able to hear things a mile away and lift extremely heavy objects and they would all listen to Sam without a second thought.

Jacob had stopped talking to Bella and Luna and I was getting increasingly angry at him because Luna seemed to be depressed but hiding it extremely well under her dreamy persona while Bella called me everyday to ask if I had seen him. I always said yes but that I didn't know what was happening. I tried asking him but Sam would always manage to distract me.

I was sitting on the couch reading a Magical Creatures book when Sam walked in. I was kind of angry at him, I was sick of the secrets.

"Hey Hermione," he greeted somewhat nervously. I raised my brow at him and got up from the couch.

"Why so nervous?" I asked with my arms crossed. He frowned and scratched the back of his hand.

"I was wondering if you like to come to a bonfire the elders are hosting tonight?" he asked.

"What for?"

"They will be telling the legends of our tribe?" he replied.

"You mean the ones I asked you about three days ago and refused to tell me?" I retorted. I had asked him three days ago about their tribe legends after reading a small paragraph about them in a book at the local library. He nodded slowly and I sighed.

"Fine but I want answers Sam. I don't do well with secrets that hurt my friends or family," I said. He nodded again and waited for me to get changed. Afterwards I walked downstairs and met Sam in his truck. I was silent the whole way there and he took me to the beach where I could see his friends and some older men that I didn't know. I saw Jared sitting with a lightly tanned girl with light brown hair and green eyes. He was looking at her with such love and adoration that I almost felt jealous.

"Alright now that everyone's here we may begin," a man that I recognised as Billy Black said. He then relayed the legends of their tribe with such accuracy and passion that I felt myself being drawn into them. I particularly liked the story of the third wife of Taha Aki and her sacrifice. After the stories had been told Sam pulled me away from everyone and I knew they were all looking at us go although they were also watching Jared and Kim walk in the other direction. I had a feeling I knew what he was about to tell me, it was all quite obvious after you hear the legends but I wanted him to tell me himself.

"Hermione there was another reason I asked you to come here and hear the legends," he said quietly I nodded for him to continue and gave his hand a small squeeze hoping to reassure him.

"The legends Hermione...they're all true and I am the alpha of the pack," he said and closed his eyes as if I would run away screaming.

"I know," I whispered to him. His eyes snapped open in shock as he looked at me confused.

"It's not hard to put two and two together when you hear the legends and know what I know," I explained. He sighed and nodded with relief also looking a little confused at the last part of my comment. I asked him about what come with being a 'werewolf' and apart from the things I already knew I found that they had pack telepathy when in wolf form and he could use his 'alpha' voice to get his pack members to do what he pleases and they do not age until they stop phasing.

"So Jared is telling Kim?" I asked and he nodded his head, "So why are we so special, why do we get to know but not Luna or Bella?"

"There is another thing I have to tell you about us," he said suddenly nervous again, "It's the reason you are allowed to know."

"And that would be?" I asked impatiently.

"We have this thing called imprinting, it's supposedly rare but two of us have already imprinted. It's where a wolf is given a small push in the right direction to find his soul mate. They would be anything to their soul mate, whatever they needed whether it be a protector, brother, friend or lover," he explained, "When we see this girl our whole world shifts to revolve around her and she becomes our reason for living, breathing and protecting. We can't say no to our imprints and being without them is painful, both physically and emotionally."

"You speak as if you have an imprint of your own," I said cautiously. I had heard about his break up with Leah and now it was all starting to make sense. He broke up with her because she couldn't know the secret and he most likely didn't want to hurt her and maybe because he imprinted.

"That's because I do...well if she will take me anyway," Sam said looking into my eyes meaningfully and I gasped in realisation.

"Me?" I asked incredulously, "I am your imprint?"

Sam nodded and I suddenly felt a weight come off my shoulders and the heavy load on my chest disappear. I looked at him for a moment but that moment must have been a second too long as Sam hung his head and sighed. I quickly moved forward and hugged him with all my might.

"I think your imprint will most definitely have you," I whispered. If I had learned one thing from the magical world is that love, no matter what form, is the strongest thing around, nothing could force it or break it apart. I looked up and saw a grin threatening to split his face in two. I felt his arms wrap around me and lift me into the air. His lips suddenly crashed on mine as he spun me around and I felt about ten of Fred and George's fire dragon fireworks going off around me or in me I wasn't too sure. He put me back down and I heard clapping and cheering from the fire.

I laughed and then we returned to the circle with Jared and a pale Kim. Sam sat down but I remained standing. He had been honest with me so now it's my turn.

"Thank you for allowing me to hear these wonderful stories and being honest with me and letting me in on your secrets," I said and got a couple of 'your welcomes' in return.

"Because you have been so honest with me I think it is my turn to show you my secrets," I added. Sam looked at me curiously and I was trying hard to think of the best way to do this.

"Okay I think it's better if I just show you so would you all mind moving away from the fire a little," I asked them. After everyone was a safe distance away I pulled out my wand and heard murmuring from them.

"Her secret is a stick?" Embry asked aloud and got a smack in the head from Sam. I pointed at the small flame and called out my incantation.

"Engorgio!"

The flames grew to become ten foot flames and the people around me gasped and shouted.

"Reducio!" I called again and the flame returned to its original size. People slowly came back towards the fire and Sam was the first one to speak.

"Hermione what did you just do?"

"I am a witch Sam and from the time I was eleven I attended Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was there for six years and spent my last year on the run from a deranged killer who started a war," I explained nervously.

"Hermione is there any way you could show us what happened?" Billy asked me. Kingsley had taught me this spell that could play out memories in a fire and I nodded. I went year by year from when I started school up until the end of the war but only showing the important parts. Sam was shaking beside me multiple times throughout my story and I resorted to sitting on the log beside him and he turned and hugged my waist and refused to let me go.

I flinched when I replayed my time at Malfoy Manor where I had been tortured for hours by that horrible woman. Sam gripped me tighter and started shaking almost uncontrollably. I let go of the flames and knelt down beside him as he started growling.

"Sam! Sam please it's alright! I am alright," I said to him and hugged him close. I whispered reassuring words to him as he slowly relaxed and surrendered to my embrace.

"I will never let anyone hurt you like that ever again," he vowed and I felt a lone tear run down my face. I pulled back and kissed his cheek and sat back on the log, pulling him with me of course.

"So what else can you do?" Embry asked and I smirked wickedly. I raised my wand towards him and I saw him trying to act tough.

"This. Wendargium Leviosa!" I said and he started floating up in the air.

"What! H-hey put me down!" he cried with a small disbelieving laugh while the elders clutched their stomachs in laughter. I slowly put him down and he kissed the ground dramatically. The rest of the night went well with people asking me questions about the wizarding world and me asking questions about them.

Kim was taking everything about the supernatural pretty well; apparently she loved writing fiction stories and was only scared of the fact that the Cullen's were vampires.

On my way back home with Sam he told me about how Bella had confronted Jacob earlier that day and that she had wandered through the woods where she was almost attacked by a vampire. I sighed and nodded my head, of course Bella would attract a rogue vampire.

"Wait," I suddenly realised, "I am not allowed to tell Luna or Bella am I?"

"No you can't," he replied and I felt a sense of guilt and panic encase me, "I'm sorry but only tribe elders, wolves and their imprints are allowed to know."

"B-but what about Luna?" I asked indignantly, "She's dating Jake and she is a witch."

Sam's hands clenched the wheel of the car and he flinched.

"The elders made me give him a gag order," he muttered, "I used my 'alpha' voice to command him not to tell anyone."

I could see the guilt in his eyes and reached over to comfort him. He leaned into my touch as he pulled into his driveway. We went inside and I excused myself to call Bella.

"Hello," came her dull voice.

"Bella?"

"Hermione!" she exclaimed, "Hermione what's wrong with Jake? Why is he suddenly hanging around Sam and ignoring me? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me you know something?"

"No Bella you did nothing wrong and yes I do know what's happening to Jake but it is not my place to tell you I'm sorry. All I can say is Jake is having some trouble at the moment and Sam is helping him through it like he has for the others," I replied trying to sooth the frantic girl.

"But," she tried protesting.

"No Bella I cannot tell you anything. I am sorry but...I just can't Bella," I said sounding almost defeated. Bella just sighed and gave me a short 'fine' before hanging up on me. I sat on the couch and put my head in my hands. The couch dipped beside be and a pair of arms pulled me into them.

"It will be okay Hermione. I'm sorry for not allowing Jake to tell them," Sam murmured trying to calm me down. I felt tears spill down my cheeks as I replied.

"But she had a vampire boyfriend she won't tell anyone and Luna is a witch too why can't she know."

"I don't know Hermione, I don't know. You would have to ask the elders," he told me. He just sat there with me while I cried out my guilt and fear. Nothing was said after that but that was probably for the best.

Here is chapter 7 guys I hope you like it so far! Please R&R!


End file.
